


They Lied

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: Angst, Implied Drug Use, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: He had been dying and nobody told him.





	They Lied

The key clicked and Pete opened the door, shrugging it open with his shoulder. The wood creaked and didn't budge for a moment, but with a harder shove it gave way. He was expecting his roommate to be eating and watching TV, or sleeping, or even just on his phone. He was not expecting this.

  
Gabe was crying, but he was also laughing. He looked like he was in pain, his blood soaked shirt was sticking to him and he was choking. The blood that ran past his lips was forced back, lungs forcing it, mistaking it for air. The vital oxygen he needed was gone, replaced with the blood that was supposed to be inside his brain. Pete gasped, a sharp intake of breath that left his lips too soon. He fell beside Gabe, eyes wide and lips parted slightly. Gabe blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust, and smiled.

  
"If I-" he coughed, something that made Pete feel horrible. "If I only didn't drink anything.. The guys asked me.. to drink.. and one.. knife.." Pete was quick to collect it, as he went to call 911. Gabe was dying slowly, and nobody bothered to see if he was truly alright.

  
He was dying and nobody told him.

  
"They told me.. I would be part of the group.." Gabe gave a bone-chilling smile.  
Pete managed to keep the call up, whispering words to Gabe that meant nothing.

  
\--

  
The sound of ambulance sirens rang through his ears, and Pete held Gabe gently. He was still alive, and was listening to cops. When they asked him, he smiled, and the open wound reminded Pete that it wasn't over yet. "They said I would be part of the group if I drank," his head fell to the side and Pete widened his eyes more, Gabe squeezed his hand hard.

  
"They lied." Gabe whispered, hand falling and eyes closed.

 

He was gone as soon as he came.


End file.
